evanrocksfandomcom-20200216-history
Geoshea Theft Auto (franchise)
''Geoshea Theft Auto ''is a computer animated comedy film series and media franchise produced by 2Big3k Animation and released by Universal Pictures. It features the adventures of Stuart (voiced by Pierre Coffin), a minion, who is sent to San Andreas, where he meets The Advisor (Buzzy), Carl "CJ" Johnson, and all of their friends. They unexpectedly embark on adventures that challenge and change them. The franchise began with the 2009 film Geoshea Theft Auto ''and its 2012 and 2016 sequels ''Geoshea Theft Auto 2 and Geoshea Theft Auto 3, respectively. A fourth film, Geoshea Theft Auto 4, is scheduled for release on May 8, 2020. It also includes a simulator ride attraction, Geoshea Theft Auto: Stuart's World Showcase Adventure, at Universal Studios Florida and Universal Studios Hollywood, and a television series for Cartoon Network's Adult Swim block titled Geoshea Theft Auto: The Series, which premiered in the spring of 2013. The franchise has been highly acclaimed with its first three features being nominated for the Academy Award for Best Animated Feature, in addition to the first film's nomination for the Academy Award for Best Original Score. The series has now grossed over $2.5 billion, making it the sixth highest-grossing animated franchise (behind Despicable Me, Shrek, Ice Age, Computeropolis, and Metro Cone), and the highest-grossing 2Big3k Animation franchise. All movies received a "Certified Fresh" rating of 75%, 82% and 80% respectively on Rotten Tomatoes. Main films Geoshea Theft Auto (2009) : Main article(s): Geoshea Theft Auto Geoshea Theft Auto is a 2009 computer-animated comedy action-crime-thriller film and the first film in the series. The film centers on the film's protagonist, Stuart, a talking minion who went to San Andreas where he finds Carl "CJ" Johnson's old friends and family in disarray, and over the course of the film, he tries to re-establish CJ's old gang, the Grove Street Families, clashes with corrupt cops, and gradually unravels the truth behind CJ's mother's murder. Geoshea Theft Auto 2 (2012) : Main article(s): Geoshea Theft Auto 2 Geoshea Theft Auto 2 is a 2012 computer-animated comedy-drama action-crime-thriller film and a sequel to the 2009 film Geoshea Theft Auto. It shows how Stuart and his friends are looking for a criminal called Amzi Mopplens (The Cheat Master) who makes people to have cheats. Most of the main cast reprised their roles. The new cast also includes Gregg Berger as Amzi Mopplens, Charlie Bright as Corlyle Jones and Jake T. Austin as Red Pocket. Geoshea Theft Auto 3 (2016) : Main article(s): Geoshea Theft Auto 3 Geoshea Theft Auto 4 ''(2020) ''Main article: Geoshea Theft Auto 4 Terry Ward, the co-founder of 2BIG3k Animation, has said that it is possible that the film trilogy could see 7 more sequels after Geoshea Theft Auto 3, bringing it into a ten-film saga. On April 20, 2015, Gabriel Garcia has said that there will be the fourth film in the Geoshea Theft Auto film saga. On September 25, 2017, Universal announced the film and its release date of May 8, 2020, with Pierre Coffin, Lewis Macelod, Young Maylay, Steve Carell, Anne Hathaway, Keith Ferguson, and Dakota Fanning reprising their roles from the first three films, and Johnny Depp and Emily Watson reprising their roles from the third film. A month later, the film's title was announced, and it was announced that Miranda Cosgrove, who voices Margo in the Despicable Me franchise, and Dan Fogler had joined the cast. On November 1, 2017, it was announced that Pac-Man will be in the film, with Drew Adkins reprising his role as Pac-Man from Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures in the film. A week later, Matthew Lillard and Patrick Warburton joined the cast in undisclosed roles. On December 2, 2017, it was announced that Amzi Moplens from Geoshea Theft Auto 2 ''will return in the film, with Gregg Berger reprising his role. On March 12, 2018, it was announced that Tom F. Wilson, Josh Peck, and Brad Garrett were part of the cast in undisclosed roles, with Logan Lerman revealed as Mark that day. On January 19, 2019, Gabriel Garcia announced that the film went into production. On May 22, 2019, Robert Mike Slave made the teaser poster for ''Geoshea Theft Auto 4, which is set to be released on May 8, 2020. Television series : Main article: Geoshea Theft Auto: The Series Coming soon! Short films Point 3D Errors ''(2009) : ''Main article(s): Point 3D Errors Point 3D Errors is a 2009 animated short film, directed by Adam Katz, and originally released on the Geoshea Theft Auto DVD and Blu-ray. The short features the main characters Stuart and Buzzy, who were trying to get out of a 3D modeling and animation program called Point 3D (a parody of Blender and Anim8or) in a computer. Gang Strength ''(2012) : ''Main article(s): Gang Strength Gang Strength is a 2012 animated short film, directed by Sam Fell and Steve Samono, and it was originally released on the Geoshea Theft Auto 2 DVD and Blu-ray. The short follows Stuart and Buzzy on a epic quest to team up with the Groove Street gang members and minions. Geoshea Theft Auto: The Mini Bow Tie of Doom ''(2016) ''Geoshea Theft Auto: The Minion of Doom ''is a 2016 animated short film, directed by Adam Katz, and was originally released on the ''Geoshea Theft Auto 3 ''DVD and Blu-ray. The short is a parody of DreamWorks Animation's 2011 short film, ''Megamind: The Button of Doom. Which is the same as the short, and takes place after the events of the film. Steal Wheels ''(2018) ''Steal Wheels' '''is a 2018 animated short film, directed by Steve Samano, and was shown alongside Universal's ''Mortal Engines ''on December 14, 2018. Television specials ''Geoshea Theft Auto Holiday (2010) Coming soon! Geoshea Theft Auto: Scary GSTA Stories (2016) Coming soon! Cast : Further information: List of Geoshea Theft Auto characters Feature films Short films Television Crew Reception Box office performance Earning over $2.5 billion, Geoshea Theft Auto is the sixth highest-grossing animated franchise. Critical response Video games * Geoshea Theft Auto (Wii, PlayStation 2, PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, PlayStation Portable, PC and Nintendo DS) — released, April 28, 2009 * Geoshea Theft Auto Racing (Nintendo DS and PlayStation Portable) — released, May 22, 2010 * Geoshea Theft Auto: Ped Battle (Nintendo DS, PlayStation 3, PlayStation Portable, Wii, PC and Xbox 360) — released, July 26, 2010 * Geoshea Theft Auto: Crazy Party (Nintendo DS, PC and Wii) — released, November 9, 2010 * Geoshea Theft Auto GoKart! (iOS) — released, October 19, 2011 * Geoshea Theft Auto 2 (PlayStation 3, Wii, Xbox 360, Nintendo DS and Nintendo 3DS) — released, May 8, 2012 * Geoshea Theft Auto Rush (iOS) — released, May 15, 2012 * Geoshea Theft Auto Block Party (Wii, Wii U, Xbox 360, Nintendo DS and Nintendo 3DS) — released, August 12, 2013 * Geoshea Theft Auto: Puzzle Blast (iOS) — released, July 26, 2014 Chronology Chronological order of the Geoshea Theft Auto franchise history: # Geoshea Theft Auto (2009) # Point 3D Errors (2009) # Geoshea Theft Auto 2 (2012) # Geoshea Theft Auto: Stuart's World Showcase Adventure (2012) # Gang Strength (2012) # Geoshea Theft Auto: The Series (2013-2014) # Geoshea Theft Auto 3 (2016) # Geoshea Theft Auto: The Mini Bow Tie of Doom (2016) # Steal Wheels (2018) # Geoshea Theft Auto 4 (2020)